Redes Sociales
by Harumaki03
Summary: Pequeña colección NaruSaku con las redes sociales, desde los estados de los muros, hasta los hashtags más inverosímiles.
1. Facebook

**"Redes Sociales"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Pequeña colección **NaruSaku** con las redes sociales, desde los estados de los muros, hasta los _hashtags_ más inverosímiles.

 **Nota:** La idea más disparatada _(?)_ que se me ha ocurrido, mientras estaba camino a casa un día _random_ hace meses ( _xD_ ), la idea se formuló y aquí se las dejo. **AU**.

 **-/-/-**

 **"El** _ **estado**_ **de Facebook"**

 **-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto se rascó distraídamente la nuca mientras esperaba que la página de la red social cargara en el navegador.

— _Seguro que le han hecho otra actualización_ —pensó el rubio con desgano—. _Zuckerberg, invierte tu dinero sabiamente_ —y negó con su cabeza suavemente.

Casi canta " _Aleluya_ " cuando la susodicha decidió abrir. Tenía 15 notificaciones, dos conversaciones y 6 solicitudes de amistad pero obvió todo eso al notar la imagen que le salió en primera plana.

 _«Oferta en Ichiraku Ramen, dos por el precio de uno...»_

—¡Oye, eso sí que es una oferta! —sus azules ojos brillaron de emoción, ya sabía lo que pediría de cenar.

 _«Oferta válida para consumo en tiendas. No delivery»_ siguió leyendo el rubio. Así es como se le mata la alegría a uno. Ichiraku le quedaba lejos, aunque quizás si se apresuraba...

Sin querer presionó F5 y la página se refrescó, trayendo otras novedades a su muro, entre ellas una que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, incrédulo.

—Debes estar bromeando... —dio clic en el nombre de usuario y le llevó al perfil, donde efectivamente lo que le había hecho entrecerrar sus ojos de forma incrédula, estaba.

 _«Haruno Sakura tiene una relación»_ se echó hacia atrás en su asiento mientras acariciaba sus sienes y su corazón latía en su garganta. Lo peor de todo no era ver _eso_ en el muro de ella, no señor, lo peor era que la notificación para confirmar su relación consigo no había llegado.

Apretó los labios, después de que se lo había pedido tantas veces y que ella se negará a regar _"en una estúpida red social"_ lo que ellos tenían, negó con su cabeza, estaba herido, ¡se iba a vengar!

 **-/-/-**

Haruno Sakura puso el móvil en silencio, no paraba de sonarle por notificaciones, ¿se estaba acabando el mundo? Decidió echar un vistazo antes de concluir su descanso.

38 notificaciones, 5 mensajes del chat... ¿qué carajos...? Pulso sobre las notificaciones y notó que casi todas eran de " _me gusta_ " sobre un estado suyo.

—Pero que si yo no he... —pulsó sobre una de las notificaciones que la llevo al susodicho estado que la dejo fría.

 _«Haruno Sakura (dígase, ella misma) tiene una relación»_... ¡¿Cómo carajos había llegado eso a su muro?! Estrujó su cerebro hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Ino debió aprovecharse cuando le dejó su móvil unos minutos atrás _(¡maldita cerda!)_.

Su ceño se frunció a medida que las notificaciones de " _me gusta_ " y comentarios en el mencionado estado aumentaban. Negó con su cabeza espantada mientras pulsaba la tecla de retroceder para ir al muro de noticias y lo que leyó a continuación la dejo más en shock.

 _«Uzumaki Naruto tiene una relación»._

Ahora _**sí**_ que iba a arder troya.

 **-/-/-**

— **"** _ **¡¿Porqué pusiste que tienes una relación?!"**_ —Naruto leyó el mensaje que le envío la pelirosada a través del _Facebook Messenger_.

— **"** _ **¡¿Porqué me dijiste que no querías y al final lo hiciste y sin decir que es conmigo?!"**_ —repuso él, tecleando rápidamente.

— **"** _ **Yo no fui quien lo puso"**_ —y conjuntamente con la oración le colocó un emoticon echando humo por la nariz.

— **"** _ **¿Ah, no? ¿Quién? ¿El espíritu del bosque?"**_ —repuso Naruto por igual, colocando un emoticon con cara de incredulidad.

— **"** _ **Ino"**_ —por unos minutos se quedaron sin enviarse nada—. _**"Volveré a mi turno, ya hablaremos más tarde esto, Naruto-baka"**_ —le envió como despedida.

Naruto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos por su lado, ¡ _aah~_! debió haber imaginado algo así, Sakura-chan no era de las que decía una cosa y hacía otra, ¡lo iba a matar!

— **"** _ **¿Puedo decir algo a mi favor?"**_ —vio que ella había leído el mensaje por la confirmación pero no le escribía nada—. _**"Tengo una relación pública y lo sabes"**_

— **"** _ **Naruto..."**_ —escribió sencillamente ella, respirando profundamente de su lado.

— **"** _ **Con Ichiraku Ramen"**_ —y le envío un emoticon sacando la lengua—. _**"Tengo una relación con el Ramen"**_.

La respuesta de Sakura fueron emoticonos con mirada incrédula y luego otros llorando de risa.

— **"** _ **Entonces yo con la medicina"**_ —replicó a su vez—. _**"Ya hablaremos de este asunto de los estados después, me toca entrar"**_ —y le envió un emoticon guiñando un ojo.

Naruto le envió un emoticon lanzando un beso, quizás ella se tomara lo del estado a risa en realidad.

— **"** _ **Y será una conversación larga y tendida, mira que poner que tienes una relación por ver mi estado, ¡ni siquiera me preguntaste!"**_

Naruto suspiro, iba a ser una guerra colosal.

—¡Maldición Ino, por tu broma Sakura-chan me va a quemar vivo! —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¡Maldito Mark por tu tonta red social y... !

¡Malditos estados de Facebook!

 **—Continuará—**

No todo va a las redes y ni los 1,000 amigos de los cuales conoces a 10 necesitan enterarse de cada mosquito que aplastas con las manos, no, no, **NO**.

Hay que tener control sobre esas cosas, caray, **Naruto** quería poner el bendito estado y se sintió dolido cuando **Sakura** " _lo puso_ " sin decirle ni nada, se aprovechó de eso e hizo lo mismo, solo que él no indagó sobre sí realmente ella había hecho _(alguien tendrá unos días duros)_ , creo que después del escarmiento de **Sakura** , **Narutín** aprenderá la lección, sí que sí.

Habría querido escribir algo de San Valentin pero nada vino al rescate, así que les dejo con este pobre intento de comedia _(?)_ y/o compensación xD.

Como dije antes, esto se me ocurrió de camino a casa una noche _random_ y apenas puedo ir dándole forma, solo serán 4 escritos _**(Facebook, WhatsApp, Twitter e Instagram)**_ los cuales espero disfruten, dentro de poco subiré los otros ya que realmente no son tan largos y se leen de una sentada :)

Sin más, me despido y hasta la próxima publicación/actualización...

¡Ja ne~!


	2. WhatsApp

**"Redes Sociales"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Pequeña colección **NaruSaku** con las redes sociales, desde los estados de los muros, hasta los _hashtags_ más inverosímiles.

 **-/-/-**

 **"El** _ **mensaje**_ **de WhatsApp"**

 **-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto volvió su cabeza hacia su móvil cuando este emitió el sonido de notificación que tenía personalizado para los mensajes de _WhatsApp_ , puso en pausa su juego y tomó el móvil en mano.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y deslizo la barra de notificaciones, vio que tenía mensajes de su grupo de trabajo, del de sus amigos, de uno de sus mejores amigos pero nada que ver con el que realmente esperaba.

Chasqueó la lengua y decidió entrar a la aplicación para ver qué tanto le habían hablado, tarareaba una canción mientras leía los mensajes, respondió algunos y se fijo que aunque su novia no había respondido su mensaje, sí lo había leído.

—" **Sakura-chan, si leíste el mensaje, al menos debiste responder algo"** —escribió, colocando el emoticón de unos ojitos mirando hacia los lados.

No recibió respuesta, pero veía que debajo del nombre de ella rezaba _"en línea"_ y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No quería desesperarse pero él mismo se sabía bastante impaciente.

— **"Sakura-chan"** —envío una y otra vez, ya a la quinta escribió en mayúsculas — **"¡SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAN!** **¡Respóndeme!"** —añadiendo un emoticón echando humo por la nariz.

¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo? ¡¿Con quién rayos estaba hablando que no le respondía, a pesar de estar en línea?! Su pierna derecha empezó a moverse en un tic nervioso. Respiro profundo y bloqueo su móvil, arrojándolo a un lado del sofá mientras seguía refunfuñando y retomaba el juego.

—Has cometido el error tres veces ya, ¿no te cansas? —el rubio volvió su cabeza y se encontró con su prima mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

—Cállate, Karin-chan —bufó de mal talante mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más, el solito ya sabía que había cometido el mismo error varias veces pero era porque no estaba enfocado.

—¿Qué maldito bicho te pico? —ella le golpeó en la nuca—. ¿Qué formas son esas de responderme a mí, a la prima que te soporta todos tus berrinches y te apoya en las travesuras, eh? —repitió la acción y Naruto se apartó.

—Será porque eres mi única prima y también te cubro cuando haces tus travesuras y te soporto tus berrinches por igual —le saco la lengua y ella le amenazó con el puño en alto —es que le hable a Sakura-chan y ella leyó mi mensaje, pero a pesar de tener rato en línea, no me responde y mira que le escribí más —bufó.

Karin puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Leyó el resto de tus mensajes? —cuestionó, acomodándose los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—No —pauso el juego de nuevo —a pesar de decir en línea, no leyó el resto —miró a su prima con cara de preocupación —¿crees que me esta engañando? —lo dijo con tal pánico que Karin se habría reído en su cara de no ser porque sabía que él hablaba en serio.

—Mira, la tabla de planchar es tonta, pero no para tanto —negó con su cabeza —creo que sencillamente leyó tu último mensaje sin darle tiempo a responder y se quedó en la pantalla principal de la aplicación, sin bloquear la pantalla, aunque creyendo que sí lo hizo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Qué dices...

—Recuerda que Sakura-tabla es nueva con eso de los _smartphones_ , estuvo utilizando su piedra de _BlackBerry_ hasta hace poco, además, ya me paso con ella el otro día —negó con su cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Naruto hizo memoria, ciertamente Sakura-chan tenía poco con su nuevo móvil y se había quejado varias veces de que no entendía ciertas cosas —quizá tengas razón.

—Estoy en un 97% segura de que así es —asintió Karin, muy segura de sí, mientras le quitaba el control de la consola a Naruto de las manos.

—¿Y el 3% restante? —le cedió el control sin oponerse mucho y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, 2% es para la posibilidad de que este en línea hablando sobre asuntos del trabajo y el porcentaje restante, lo dejamos por si solo quiere ignorarte —se burló.

Naruto le pegó con el cojín que tenía a su alcance en pleno rostro.

—Payasa —rió él.

—Y tú idiota, mira que pensar inmediatamente en una infidelidad —le miró de mal talante —aunque si al caso vamos, te es infiel con el trabajo —bromeó y Naruto volvió a pegarle con el cojín—. ¡Oye, ya basta, que voy a jugar!

—¡No es gracioso, Karin-chan! —se quejó como niño pequeño mientras se acostaba en el sofá y subía una de sus piernas en los muslos de Karin, su móvil sonó y lo tomó de inmediato, momento que Karin aprovecho para bajarle la pierna de sus muslos.

—Pesas un quintal, maldición —se quejó Karin sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas debajo de sí para mayor comodidad.

—No peso un quintal —replicó, mientras leía el mensaje de Sakura.

— **"No entiendo un carajo de esto, no sé en qué momento leí tu mensaje"** —le había añadido un emoticón con rostro confundido—. **"Además, vas a gastarme el nombre, deja de gritarlo, ¡SHANNARO!"** —le escribió eso último en mayúscula, con un el emoticón de un puño cerrado al lado.

Naruto le respondió con tres puntos suspensivos.

— **"¿Qué diablos significa eso? En fin, pensé que había bloqueado la pantalla de esta porquería, pero parece que no (un montón de gente me ha escrito cosas parecidas a lo que tú me has dicho que si estoy en línea porqué no respondo y blablabla) creo que vas a tener que enseñarme de nuevo las funciones básicas de los botones físicos de esta cosa..."** —Naruto sonrió como idiota, así que Karin había tenido razón.

— **"Está bien, creo que exagere un poco, de todos modos también estás trabajando y no pensé en ello"** —inserto emoticón de palmas unidas en oración — **"pero al caso, ¿podremos ir siempre en nuestro anhelado fin de semana a las aguas termales?"** —envío el mensaje y espero la respuesta de ella.

—Naruto, ¡deja de mover esa maldita pierna o te la voy a romper! —Karin lo golpeó suavemente con el control en la rodilla.

—¡Oye! Concéntrate en el juego —y le señaló el mismo con la cabeza.

—Quisiera pero la tembladera que tienes en la pierna me desconcierta y no me puedo concentrar —Naruto bufó y detuvo el movimiento de su pierna.

— **"Todo va según lo previsto, así que no creo que haya problema alguno"** —respondió Sakura, añadiendo un emoticón de un rostro sonriendo y sonrojado.

Naruto amplio su sonrisa, cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus antebrazos, al fin tendría un momento de paz y tranquilidad con ella.

— **"Ya sé lo que se siente que te dejen en el famoso «visto»"** —envío ella, colocando varios emoticonos llorando de risa.

— **"Jaja, lo siento, es que me quede pensando en que al fin tendremos un momento de paz y tranquilidad para los dos"** —le envío el mensaje con un emoticón lanzando un beso.

Ella le respondió con varios emoticonos con ojos abiertos de par en par y sonrojados.

— **"Volveré al trabajo"** —añadió ella, debajo de su mensaje anterior.

— **"Está bien, ah Sakura-chan, debes presionar el botón superior del lado derecho de tu móvil para bloquear la pantalla, solo un toque suave"** —y le añadió un emoticón guiñando un ojo.

— **"Lo tendré pendiente, hasta luego"** —le envío un beso y " _se desconecto_ ", pues ya no salía " _en línea_ " sino que se veía la última hora de haber estado usando la aplicación.

Él cubrió su rostro con su mano libre y murmuró entre dientes " _tan linda_ " para luego bloquear su móvil y tomar asiento.

—Se te ve más feliz que minutos atrás —soltó Karin como un comentario al aire, mientras presionaba los botones para disparar en el juego.

—Lo estoy —asintió él, tomando el otro control en la mesita baja —tenías razón en tu 97% —musitó y Karin rió.

—¡Claro! —le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia —bueno, ya que estás de mejor humor, ven y ayúdame a matar a estos malditos zombies —y señaló la TV con la cabeza.

—Ya va, ya va —Naruto sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza y se unía al juego como segundo jugador.

Mientras jugaba, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco molesto el asunto de confirmación de lectura de WhatsApp.

— _"Malditas palomitas azules"_ —pensó, antes de enfocarse por completo en el juego.

 **—Continuará—**

Ya luego **Karin** le hará saber que es posible desactivar la confirmación de lectura en **WhatsApp** xD.

Creo que es obvio pero igual lo digo, los capítulos no están relacionados entre sí.

Sin mucho que agregar, espero que disfruten de este pequeño proyecto que constará de solo 4 capítulos, como señale antes ( _son cosas cortas_ ) y espero yo, divertidas.

Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, un abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


	3. Twitter

**"Redes Sociales"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Pequeña colección **NaruSaku** con las redes sociales, desde los estados de los muros, hasta los _hashtags_ más inverosímiles.

 **Nota:** Los asteriscos junto a los " _nombres de usuarios_ " ( _están pegados_ ) reemplazan los arrobas, ya que **Fanfiction** no permite la colocación de los mismos u,u.

 **-/-/-**

 **"El _hashtag_ de Twitter" **

**-/-/-**

Haruno Sakura dejo salir el aire con lentitud, pidiendo a alguna entidad divina que le diera la paz para no mandar a su novio a volar.

—Sakura-chan~ —lo sintió arrojarse junto a sí en la cama, pero no lo miró —¡no me ignores! —y empezó a mover las piernas de un lado a otro, como si hiciera un berrinche.

—Naruto, no —respondió ella con sequedad, mirando su móvil —es tonto —bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco por unos segundos.

—Pero, pero, ¡pero...! —Naruto le quitó el móvil de las manos con un movimiento rápido y entro en el campo de visión de la ojiverde, que tenía ganas ( _muchas_ ) de patearlo fuera de la cama por su insistencia.

—Me niego —lo miró directamente a sus azules ojos —no voy a ayudarte con ningún _hashtag_ para ganar nada. No participaré en algo así. Punto —concluyó, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es un asunto de solo una vez en la vida...! —dejó el móvil de ella a un lado y se colocó completamente encima de ella, apoyándose en sus manos para evitar aplastarla.

Tenía su rubio ceño fruncido y sus azules ojos cargados de frustración y un tinte lejano de ternura. Volvió la mirada a un lado, cerrando sus ojos en el acto: si seguía mirándolo, sabía que se dejaría convencer, de algún modo.

—Ya dije que no —lo escuchó resoplar —y bájate, pesas —le espetó.

—Eres una aguafiestas —lo sintió moverse y su desaire era percibido en su tono —lo lograré de algún modo, ya verás —Sakura dejo escapar el aire y abrió sus ojos, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando sin realmente mirar su móvil junto a sí.

Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación era cerrada y luego el sonido de la TV en la sala, inhalo profundamente; a veces su novio era demasiado infantil.

Ella solo quería descansar y el quería... sin querer sus ojos, se cerraron lentamente.

Algo vibró pero no le presto atención, sencillamente se acostó de lado y trato de seguir en busca de un sueño profundo pero de nuevo una vibración cerca de sí la espanto, maldijo por lo bajo y abrió un ojo, viendo que el _led_ de su móvil estaba parpadeando.

Musitó algo entre dientes y tomó el móvil para ver porqué vibraba tanto, inmediatamente lo tomó, vibró una, dos, tres veces más de forma consecutiva, ¿qué diablos...? Encendió la pantalla y vio que tenía notificaciones de correo, de WhatsApp y — _vibró de nuevo_ — Twitter, las cuales iban aumentando, frunció el ceño y dio dos toques para entrar a la aplicación del pajarito azul.

14 menciones e iban en aumento y todas de la misma persona: Uzumaki Naruto, una ceja empezó a temblarle al leer lo que decían los _tweets._

[* **UzumakiNaruto:** ¡Quiero esos tickets de Ramen gratis por 1 año! #RamenParaDos *HarunoSakura, *IchirakuRamen]

Entrecerró sus ojos al seguir leyendo:

[* **UzumakiNaruto:** ¡Sakura-chan, ayúdameeee! *HarunoSakura #RamenParaDos *IchirakuRamen #QuieroRamenAnual]

Todos los mensajes eran de temática parecida y no paraban de aumentar, aquello podía considerarse _spam,_ ¿verdad? Podía denunciar su cuenta sin sentirse mal, ¿verdad? Su móvil seguía vibrando gracias a las notificaciones ( _menciones_ ) de los mensajes de Twitter de su ya-no-tan-querido-novio.

—¡Na-ru-to! —prácticamente gritó, deletreando el nombre del rubio —¡deja de ser tan infantil!

—¡No quiero! —respondió él a viva voz desde la sala—. ¡Realmente quiero esos tickets para comer gratis todo un año en Ichiraku! —a ella le sorprendió que aún cuando estaba gritándole desde la sala, seguía dándole menciones a su cuenta y a la del famoso Ichiraku por Twitter.

¡Es que ella lo iba a matar...! Leyó el último mensaje en que la había mencionado:

[ ***** **UzumakiNaruto:** ¡No es justo, estoy discutiendo con mi amada *HarunoSakura por los tickets de *IchirakuRamen! #QuieroRamenAnual #PeroTambiénASakuraChan T_T] Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y se puso de pie para ir a quitarle el móvil al rubio, ya estaba bueno.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y miró la sala, la TV estaba encendida y podía ver los pies de Naruto cruzados en el reposabrazos del sofá moviéndose de un lado a otro, claro signo de que estaba inquieto.

—Si vas a decir que me quieres, dímelo a la cara —rodeó el sofá y le jaló una mejilla con fuerza —no utilices un estúpido _hashtag_ o lo que sea, ¡menos mencionando a una cuenta de un establecimiento que visitamos! —los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos de par en par y trataba de decir algo coherente, pero su mejilla siendo jalada no ayudaba.

—¡Sakura-chan, duele! —logro apartar la mano de ella de su mejilla y dejó su móvil descansando en su pecho —además, esas cuentas son dirigidas por personas que ni nos conocen —la miró como si fuera evidente —y en verdad, quiero a Sakura-chan —se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

—Me has llenado de menciones —bufó ella, sentándose al borde del sofá —y te dije que no te iba a ayudar, eso es _spam,_ Naruto, luego te darán _time-limit_ si sigues así —Naruto soltó un bufido.

—El límite de tiempo me vale un comino, quiero esos tickets de todo un año —Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Qué?

—Ichiraku Ramen no es caro —sacudió la cabeza —no entiendo cuál es tu afán...

—Pero gratis es gratis, Sakura-chan, además, comer en cualquier establecimiento y los platillos que quieras —de pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca —es una excelente oferta —tomó la mano de ella y la llevo hasta su pecho —por eso quería tu ayuda.

—Es tonto y lo sabes —estiró los labios a un lado —además, con tantas menciones puedo considerar que me estas acosando.

—Sakura-chan, eres mi novia —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano de ella —no te acoso.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero el móvil de Naruto sonó y él lo sostuvo con su mano libre.

—Me voy a la cama —gruñó ella, buscando zafarse del agarre del Uzumaki.

—Vamos a la cama —enfatizó él, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción —dormiré doblemente feliz hoy —y le mostró la pantalla del móvil, Sakura releyo dos veces antes de mirarlo directamente a la cara.

[ ***** **IchirakuRamen:** *UzumakiNaruto *HarunoSakura por favor, ¡no peleen! Hagan las paces y pasen a recoger sus tickets de #RamenParaDos en la suc más cercana.]

—No lo puedo creer —Sakura frunció el ceño —¿en serio? —sacudió la cabeza —debes haber sido el único que andaba acosándolos en su cuenta —y él rió con ganas.

—Bueno, no importa —alzó sus cejas de arriba a abajo —ya que ganamos los tickets, ¿podemos hacer las paces?

—Ellos no necesitan saber que realmente hicimos las paces —espetó ella, haciendo el amago de ponerse de pie pero él la jaló haciéndola caer sobre su pecho —si me rompo algo...

—Tomó toda la responsabilidad —sonrió el rubio asintiendo mientras rozaba la nariz de ella —lo prometo —y la beso brevemente —hagamos las paces —insistió contra sus labios.

Dios, cuando quería Naruto podía ser muy persuasivo pensó mientras asentía, devolviéndole el beso.

 **-/-/-**

—Oh, Naruto-kun, así que lograste adquirir los tickets —fue el cordial saludo de Ayame, la hija del propietario del famoso Ichiraku Ramen.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —exclamó sorprendido, Sakura a su lado se temía lo peor.

—¿Huh? Yo manejo la cuenta —le hizo saber sonriendo mientras buscaba los famosos tickets, Naruto miró a Sakura con cara de espanto y ésta le devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah, ¿si? —Naruto seguía mirando a Sakura mientras tragaba en seco.

—¡Sip! —asintió Ayame —te hizo ganar ese último _hashtag_ —le sonrió a Sakura —cuando se lo comente a papá dijo que no podíamos ser la discordia de uno de nuestros clientes estrella, se puede tener tanto amor como comida, eso dijo —le tendió los tickets a Naruto, que le sonreía de forma nerviosa y Sakura que ni lo miraba.

—Gr-gracias, Ayame —agradeció Naruto, volviéndose mecánicamente, percibió que Sakura respiraba profundamente y se despedía por igual de la castaña.

Oh Dios, lo presentía, ¡lo presentía, era hombre muerto! Se estremeció cuando ella lo tomó del brazo camino a la salida y le hizo seña de que se inclinara, trago en seco.

—Eres hombre muerto —le susurró mientras atravesaban las puertas del establecimiento.

Oh por Dios, ¡él y su bocota! Más bien, ¡él y sus _hashtags_...!

 **—Continuará—**

 **Sakura** quiere arrancarle los ojos a **Naruto** _(?),_ mira que ahora ella muere de pena y vergüenza, oh, alguien dormirá en el sofá unos días, ¡estoy segura que no soy yo!

 **Naruto** , hay que saber usar los _hashtags_ y las menciones sabiamente _*asiente, asiente*_. Sinceramente, fue un poco estresante tener que usar el método de _tweeteo (ir a_ _ **Twitter**_ _y pegar el texto para ver si en verdad habían 140 caracteres)_ no es algo que creo vaya hacer de nuevo xD.

Aprovecho para agradecer a:

 **Taiga01:** _(¿el nick es por_ _ **Toradora**_ _? *curiosidad*_ ): Me alegra mucho que tanto el capítulo 1 como el 2 hayan sido de tu agrado, espero que este tercer capítulo por igual lo sea :) y sí, las palomitas de confirmación de lectura de **WhatsApp** son del infierno _(xD)_ , un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Akane-Aimi:** ¡Hola! Espero que te agrade este capítulo por igual, ¡saludos!

 **Bellagemaderubi:** Pos acá esta la continuación, ¡disfrútala! :D

 **ASUKA02:** ¡Jajaja! **Sasuke** no tendrá aparición en esta historia _(lo siento, no tanto xD)_. Es un arma de doble filo el quitarle la confirmación de lectura, yo lo tomó con calma y no me desespero, así como tu, me quedo conforme con saber que leyeron :'), espero que este tercer capítulo te agrade, ¡un abrazo, Asuka-chan!

 **Fairytear:** Jaja, el dueño de Facebook y WhatsApp, xD.

Sin agregar más que muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta pequeña historia y que espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su disfrute, me despido hasta el próximo _(y último)_ capítulo.

¡Ja ne!


	4. Instagram

**"Redes Sociales"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : Pequeña colección **NaruSaku** con las redes sociales, desde los estados de los muros, hasta los _hashtags_ más inverosímiles.

 **Nota:** Ehm... Yo juraba que había publicado este último o_o _*últimamente ha estado aérea*_ , perdonen la demora y espero lo disfruten :D.

 **-/-/-**

 **"El** _ **me gusta**_ **de Instagram"**

 **-/-/-**

Haruno Sakura no podía aguantarse la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro al ver la banda plateada con una esmeralda engarzada colocada en dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Parecía mentira.

—Dios, pareces contenta —musitó Naruto colocado detrás de ella mientras depositaba un beso en su coronilla —estoy aliviado —rió con suavidad.

—Lo estoy —movió su cabeza para mirarlo —pensé que jamás ibas a pedírmelo —suspiro.

—Tenía que encontrar un buen anillo —sus labios se movieron hasta la sien de ella —no podía darte cualquier cosa —sus ojos se encontraron y luego él se movió, aún detrás de ella, para alcanzar con su mano izquierda la de ella —gracias a Dios que conozco tus manos y te quedó perfecto.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos y la mera visión solo la hizo sonreír aún más — _si acaso era posible_ —.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estuviste hace unos meses tan fijamente mirando mis dedos cuando creías que no te veía —lo escuchó emitir un sonido ahogado y ella rió tomando con su mano derecha su móvil —no te muevas —y enfocó la cámara de su móvil hacia sus manos, de tal manera que ambas alianzas quedarán visibles.

—Creo que alguien quiere presumir —murmuró Naruto con picardía.

—Claro que quiero presumir, tonto —Sakura quedo satisfecha con la foto y se la mostró.

—Mi mano parece enorme en comparación a la tuya —él lo dijo con un tono bromista pero su mirada era seria —ah, Sakura-chan, me haces tan feliz —le dio un pequeño beso y sonrió —¿vas a querer postre?

—Voy a querer postre, siempre voy a querer postre —ella sonrió contra sus labios y el asintió.

—Iré por ese postre —lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina mientras silbaba una melodía, lentamente volvió su mirada a su anillo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Miró la fotografía que había tomado de sus manos y decidió que era lo suficientemente buena para compartirla, así que sin dudar pulso sobre la opción de compartir y luego la aplicación de Instagram.

Sin filtro alguno y con el mensaje de _"finalmente...!"_ con un emoticón de un anillo y el de una pareja con un corazón en medio junto al texto y le dio a publicar, con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios aún, bloqueo la pantalla de su móvil y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

—¿Me etiquetaste en esa foto de _Instagram_ que acabas de subir, verdad? —Naruto llegó con una tarta helada que dejo en medio de la mesa.

—Así es, ¿por? —Sakura tomó la espátula para partir un pedazo de la tarta.

—Porque mi móvil no ha dejado de vibrar y estoy asumiendo que son los _"me gusta"_ —se sentó frente a ella y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su camisa —y así es —alzó sus cejas, sorprendido —vaya, esos son muchos corazones —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de la tarta que ella le había servido.

—Oh, Ino fue la primera en comentar —murmuró ella.

—Tenía que ser —soltó Naruto con cierto deje irónico.

—"¡ _Ya era hora_!" —recitó Sakura —" _espero no tener que esperar tanto para sobrinos_ " —miró a Naruto que puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro que esa foto tendrá mas corazones que las del embarazo de Ino —el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza —esto no pintará bueno...

—¿Porqué lo dices? No creo que vaya a obtener tantos —Sakura negó con su cabeza y mientras, Naruto la miraba escépticamente.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Sai también comentó —Naruto entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué cosa desagradable dijo ese idiota? —Sakura estaba conteniendo una carcajada —anda, dime —se puso de pie y trato de ver la pantalla del móvil, pero Sakura lo ocultó en su pecho negando con su cabeza —bueno —y con un movimiento veloz tomó el su propio móvil de la mesa, aunque Sakura también lo intentó, él fue más veloz—. _"La tiene tan pequeña que quizá no alcance a..."_ —y emoticones llorando de risa junto a esa oración —no le encuentro el chiste, Sai sigue con eso, a pesar de que éramos unos chiquillos la última vez que compartimos baños —bufó.

—No te preocupes por eso —Sakura puso el móvil en silencio —olvídate de eso y vamos a seguir comiendo —le instó.

—Bien, está bien, pero recuerda mis palabras: si esa foto sobrepasa más corazones que la del embarazo de Ino, nos va a llamar a mitad de la noche, la conoces, es una dramática.

—Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar —le limpió la comisura que estaba sucia —no somos tan populares.

 **-/-/-**

La incesante melodía del móvil de Sakura interrumpió el silencio de la madrugada.

—Te llaman, Sakura-chan —murmuró Naruto entre sueños mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Hmm? —Sakura tanteó en su mesita de noche —¿qué hora es? —el silencio cayó de nuevo ya que el móvil había dejado de sonar —¿las tres...? —frunció el ceño cuando el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo.

—Es Ino, estoy seguro —balbuceo Naruto aún somnoliento mirando por encima del hombro de ella.

Ambos enfocaron la mirada y Sakura quiso hundirse en la cama al confirmar que sí era ella.

—¿Podría ser que esta ya a punto de dar a luz? —Naruto negó con su cabeza.

—Aún le faltan dos meses —besó su hombro —ve pensando cuál es el nuevo número que quieres para tu móvil, vas a tener que cambiarlo —se dejo caer en la almohada de nueva vez —pero antes, respóndele o seguirá así hasta el amanecer... ¿Qué está haciendo Sai, maldición? —musitó.

—¿Sí? —Sakura puso el móvil en altavoz pero lo que escucharon fue un montón de quejas de Ino que quería comer galletas saladas con mermelada de piña y a Sai diciéndole que dejara el móvil —creo que no es sobre la foto —susurró Sakura.

—¡No te puedes poner así por una foto de Instagram! —le dijo Sai y Naruto se aguantó una carcajada —ven a dormir —lo escucharon decir —y creo que respondieron a dónde llamabas.

—¿Qu-? ¡Sai! —escucharon que ella llamaba al pelinegro y que colgaba la llamada.

—Si esto fuera una apuesta, yo habría ganado, ¿sabes? —vio que Sakura entraba a la aplicación de Instagram y luego al perfil de Ino, busco la foto del embarazo y vio cuantos _likes_ tenía, luego fue a suu propio perfil y miro al rubio.

—Ella esta mal por un _like_ mas que su propia publicación... Solo tenemos un me gusta más que ella —Naruto suspiro.

—Es la reina de las redes y el drama —soltó el aire de golpe —mejor vamos pensando sobre ese nuevo número tuyo —rió —pero luego, solo deja el móvil con la pantalla hacia abajo y nada nos volverá a interrumpir hasta que despertemos más tarde.

—Bien —dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche — recuérdame nunca apostar contra ti cuando de esas cosas de las redes sociales se trata —se volvió, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Por toda respuesta Naruto rió suavemente, emitiendo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Sabía que aún le faltaba aprender muchas cosas sobre las susodichas redes sociales, pero por ahora, su conocimiento básico le bastaba y cualquier cosa, siempre podría preguntarle al rubio.

 **—Fin—**

Cuando empecé a escribir esto de las redes sociales, esta red social realmente fue la primera que pensé y el resultado final es un poco diferente a la idea inicial, pero así queda. Lamento la tardanza en concluirlo _(en algún punto de mi cabeza yo estaba segura de que ya lo había concluido, ni idea de porqué...)_ , lo importante es que ahora sí que estoy segura de que lo esta.

Estoy casi segura que todos nos hemos encontrado con alguien que es amante a los _"me gusta"_ de **Instagram** , que sí su foto tiene menos _likes_ que la tuya, arma una crisis o algo así, ¿porqué? Porque son estrellas de esta red social (en serio, son más populares que tus artistas favoritos), no fue algo muy caótico, pero Ino aquí es de esos _(lo siento, Ino-chan)._

Y bueno, sin mucho más que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeña historia.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
